jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Pteranodon
}} Pteranodon is a genus of pterosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous North America. Unique among all species in Jurassic World Evolution, Pteranodon are bred and released in the Aviary, rather than a normal enclosure. Released with the Return to Jurassic Park expansion pack, Pteranodon fossils are unlocked on 1993 Isla Nublar and can then be excavated from the Pierre Shale and the Smoky Hill Chalk. Upon completion of the Return to Jurassic Park story missions, Pteranodon becomes available in the main campaign by progressing through the Security Division on Isla Sorna. __TOC__ History Pteranodon were recreated by InGen on Isla Sorna, intending to exhibit them at the Jurassic Park Aviary prior to the 1993 incident. Following the incident, Sorna's Pteranodon population was mostly confined to the Isla Sorna Aviary but some were known to have escaped into the surrounding landscape at some point prior to 2001. In 2001, during the Isla Sorna Rescue Mission, Eric Kirby, Alan Grant, and others would encounter Sorna's aviary and be attacked by its Pteranodon inhabitants. During the attack, the main gate to the aviary was left unlocked, leading to the escape of many Pteranodon.jurassicpark.fandom.com, Isla Sorna Rescue Mission These escaped Pteranodon would later be captured by the InGen Security Division headed by Masrani Global.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com, The rise and fall of Masrani Global Between the opening of Jurassic World and until 2015, numerous Pteranodon were exhibited in the Jurassic World Aviary. This aviary would later be compromised during the 2015 Isla Nublar Incident by the rampaging Indominus rex, allowing for the escape of the aviary's Pteranodon and Dimorphodon population who proceeded to attack the park's guests. After the abandonment of Nublar and prior to the eruption of Mt. Sibo, the now wild Pteranodon population roamed the island undisturbed. In 2018, with the eruption of Mt. Sibo, many Pteranodon were captured and taken to the Lockwood Manor in California. Maisie Lockwood would later release them into the wild; where they quickly traveled across North America, going as far as Las Vegas within the year.Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom A year after the events at Lockwood Manor, a Pteranodon was recorded catching a wedding dove.Battle at Big Rock, https://youtu.be/C7kbVvpOGdQ'' Description The base cosmetic genome of the Pteranodon has a dark brown base with creamy yellow countershading along the body and the wings. They are enclosed exclusively in aviaries, and each aviary can exhibit up to six individuals. There are multiple viewing points where guests can observe the animals upclose. Behavior Every Pteranodon present within the aviary will preform a looped animation, occasionally flying to another part of the aviary. If the aviary is damaged by a storm, the Pteranodon will escape and despawn after flying at a certain height. Pteranodon will also fly around the islands as ambient animals. Unlike other species in the game which are susceptible to diseases and attacks, Pteranodon can only die from natural causes related to its lifespan. Paleontology Pteranodon was first found by Othniel Charles Marsh in 1870, in the Late Cretaceous Smoky Hill Chalk deposits of western Kansas. Paleoecology Pteranodon lived all across Late Cretaceous North America, especially along the Western Interior Seaway. It shared the skies with other pterosaurs such as Nyctosaurus. Cosmetics Trivia *''Pteranodon'' is the first Mesozoic non-dinosaur creature as well as the first pterosaur to appear in the game. *The base genome of the Pteranodon is based on its appearance in ''Jurassic Park III''.Jurassic Park 3 **The rainforest skin of the Pteranodon resembles its appearance in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. **The wetland skin of Pteranodon is based on the Jurassic World: Legacy Collection Wave 2 Pteranodon toy by Mattel. **The jungle skin of Pteranodon resembles its appearance from Jurassic World and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. *Despite its name translating to “wings without teeth”, the Pteranodon in-game do possess teeth. This is because its appearance in Jurassic Park III was inaccurately portrayed with teeth. *Despite being listed as a piscivore, Pteranodon is the only prehistoric creature in the game that does not require a feeder to survive. Gallery Jurassic_World_Evolution_Super-Resolution_2019.12.10_-_19.18.10.31.jpg Jurassic_World_Evolution_Super-Resolution_2019.12.12_-_16.09.40.64.jpg Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2019.12.29_-_18.01.48.81.png SCtiK2F.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2020.01.15_-_03.32.10.20.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Super-Resolution_2019.12.12_-_16.07.42.81.jpg Y9bne1rw1u441.jpg Jurassic_World_Evolution_Super-Resolution_2019.12.12_-_16.05.43.73.jpg JWE_Pteranodon_Screenshot_1_copyright.jpg 1UgCcZI.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2020.01.15_-_03.35.57.38.png Ddm1i94-3d19eeb9-b588-458c-a477-9a3a75360c34.jpg References Further reading External links Category:Piscivores Category:Isla Nublar 1993 Unlock Category:Isla Sorna Unlock Category:Return to Jurassic Park Category:InGen Database